


【信农丞】无人之境 （三）

by lily_saii



Category: Nine Percent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 18:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16770406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily_saii/pseuds/lily_saii





	【信农丞】无人之境 （三）

05.

范丞丞觉得自己像一条溺水的鱼。  
海水层层叠叠地包围着他，嘴巴张张合合，却仍旧透不过气来。他甚至怀疑是不是车窗仅有的缝隙都被关上，自己会就这样被憋死在这个逼仄滞闷的空间里。

发泄过后的身体提不起力气，双手虚弱地抱着小叔子的后颈，伏在自己身上的身体还未完全褪去衣服，布料磨蹭过乳尖的时候后背泛起的颤栗让他断续地轻哼。  
陈立农离开他的颈侧抬起头时，黑暗中让他有种被狼类锁定的颤栗，这种熟悉又陌生的盯视让他身体克制不住地情动，被撩拨得泛滥的欲望早就在渴求着性器的进入，但愧疚感又让心揪成一团。他忍不住伸手，掌心爬上小叔子汗湿的侧脸，悄悄地将那对眼睛挡住。  
陈立农低声笑了，声音像拂过树叶的风一样擦过耳郭。

身上的男人低头吻了下来。  
范丞丞不知道为什么小叔子明明看不见还能这样准确地捕捉到他的嘴唇，这个吻显得更加黏腻，舌尖好像舔扫过他嘴唇每一处的纹路，将毫无抵抗力的自己撬开。  
陈立农和自己的丈夫一样，亲吻的时候仿佛要将他拆吞入腹。口腔里的空气被挤压，他颤抖着展开眼睫的时候才发现小叔子幽深的眼睛仍紧盯着自己。

气喘吁吁地被松开，手早就挂在了对方的后劲，范丞丞浑身无力地倒在座椅上，被裤子紧缚住的腿这会儿已经被松开，小叔子就这样卡在他身体中间，他能感觉到对方的手在大腿和腰臀间放肆地揉捏，将他不断地往上托。  
“再叫一声。”陈立农轻咬着他的耳朵。  
他已经不知道喊了多少声，用高亢的沙哑的痴缠的声音，但这会儿勉强从情欲中抽出点神智，双唇又像是被叮咬过一样又烫又辣，嗓子颤抖着，眼睫也哆嗦着，想说声“别”，但对上那对几乎纯黑的眼他又一败涂地。

“老，老公。”咬牙叫出声的时候他几乎羞得睁不开眼。  
陈立农空出一只手，从下面捏住他的两边脸颊，没用几分力，但他仍旧被轻易地抬起了脸。隔着眼底的雾水小叔子的脸也是朦朦胧胧，面孔上有显而易见的笑意，低下头来啄吻他不受控制的嘴唇，像丈夫在床上让他把腿张开些的模样。

他夹着小叔子腰肢的双腿不自觉地用力，哪怕反应过来松开，小叔子的笑声已经落在了耳边。  
“好乖。”陈立农揉捏着他一塌糊涂的后臀，指尖在他入口的褶皱处不断碾磨戳刺。他又有些受不了这样不上不下的撩弄，不应期渐渐缓过去后，身体反而加倍的敏感。  
身后被手指勾弄的时候有黏腻的水声不断传出来，范丞丞好想让他别再这样逗弄自己，张开嘴却除了喘息就是呻吟。

“你里面好湿，好像自己会流水，才用手指就缠得这么紧，我哥没有满足你吗？”  
他好想说不是，他只是……只是太紧张了，而且那里本来天生就紧，就算是丈夫跟他做，每次也都要帮他扩张很久才不会受伤，但羞耻感让他只能紧紧咬着下唇。  
“我现在进去好不好，你说捅进去水会不会溢出来？你看，座位都被你弄湿了，那么想要的话为什么不说呢？”  
范丞丞忍不住想哭，座位上大多是刚刚发泄过的精液和无意流出的润滑剂，湿湿滑滑的蹭得他整个后臀都是，看着倒真像是从身体里流出来的水。  
但男人又怎么会这样流水呢？他想要反驳，双腿却被小叔子的身体压制住，手指开始有一下没一下地往里钻，只能磕磕绊绊地将声音往外挤。  
“没……没有。”

陈立农只是轻轻“哦？”了一声，手指用力地往敏感的腺体压。  
骤然窜起的快感让范丞丞腰肢不受控制地往上一弹，身后的软肉盘旋着绞紧，他哆哆嗦嗦地扑簌着眼睫，生理性的泪水滑出眼眶没入两鬓。  
陈立农啄吻着他的眼睑，舌尖又湿又热，扫过睫毛的时候有种直透进骨头里的酥痒，让他忍不住张开嘴急促地喘气。

细枝末节的快感越来越多，身体的空虚反而越来越盛，他感觉泪腺也像是失去了控制，陈立农顺着他的眼角一点一点舔过脸颊，他几乎分不清脸上湿热的由来，只听见小叔子故意掐得发软的声音贴在耳畔。  
“你哭起来怎么这么好看？”  
水痕干掉之后脸颊干燥发烫，耳边的声音变得越来越有蛊惑力。  
“你想要我进来吗？嫂子，宝宝，宝贝——”

被按住的腺体有触电一般的快感从尾椎窜上头顶。  
他终于忍不住哭出声，“进来，求求你，操我——”

陈立农撑在他身体上方微笑着望着他，笑容竟然有些甜蜜，范丞丞一面觉得他可恶极了，一面又觉得小叔子这副笑容温柔极了。  
茫然地听着对方用好像又注入了糖分的声音轻轻地说：“乖孩子会有奖励喔。”

大腿被往上提了提，后臀完全悬空的感觉让他不由自主地抓紧身下的垫子，他只觉得对方又硬又热的位置已经抵在了入口处。  
这一刻真的要到来时，那种无法回头的惊慌又回到了大脑，他浑身僵硬地瞪大了眼睛，就好像无形中有什么不断地促使他睁眼，让他意识清醒地看清自己身上到底是谁。  
小叔子的阴茎噗嗤一下没入身体，肌肉猛地被撑开的酸胀闷得他痛吟了一声，陈立农拉住他的手腕，他顺着对方的牵引攀住跟前的肩头。

他不知道为什么小叔子会对自己的身体这样熟悉，这个攀着的姿势就像是有时候丈夫抱着他，将他顶在什么床之外的地方做，又或是他骑在丈夫身上，丈夫坏笑着让他自己动的时候。  
嗯嗯啊啊的声音在撞击中根本控制不住地从嗓子溢出来，陈立农用力地掐着他的大腿，腿根又酸又麻地被拉向两边，性器整根没入地捅得好深。  
他只能用力地抱着小叔子的脖子，任由对方打桩机一样又凶又狠地鞭笞在自己的身体。这种几乎整根没入整根抽出的情事让他像是被丢进翻涌的浪潮里一波一波地拍打，快感如没顶的潮水，他的腰拱着，快绷到了极致，像是一张拉到了极致的弓，而陈立农肆意操控着他。

小叔子将手按在他的后颈，一边进入他的时候一边轻咬着他的耳根颈侧，松开他的腿后揉弄着他的胸口，掐着他的乳根，捏得他又痛又酸。  
他忍不住断断续续地求饶：“你轻一点，立，立农，你轻……唔，啊，慢——”

陈立农只是掐着他的腰，一边重重挤压在他的腺体，一边轻笑着问：“你叫我什么？”  
范丞丞脑子都是乱的，但早前小叔子的话早就刻进了身体和潜意识，他几乎脱口而出：“老公。”  
说出口后羞耻才倒流回大脑，惶惶不安和愧疚交杂着让他无意识地夹紧身体。陈立农不知是不是看出他的窘境，笑得越发暧昧，甚至将声音压得发哑，刻意地，低沉地在他耳边吐息：“好听，再叫一声。”  
“你——”

小叔子完全不听他的反驳，他只觉得自己被紧紧抱住在狭窄的车厢里换了个位置。  
身体的下压让小叔子的性器一下捅进了更深的地方，脑袋被压在对方肩上，他啜泣着在肆意的侵入中再也说不出其它话来。

“是哥哥干得你比较爽，还是我？”  
陈立农咬着他的耳朵问，他看不到，却几乎可以想象到小叔子那双幽深眼睛笑盈盈的样子。  
范丞丞根本不知道怎样去作答，他无法当着正在进入自己身体的小叔子的面回答是自己的丈夫，更无法彻底背叛底线向小叔子投降，他只能吃力地摇头，哽咽着，然后被小叔子拉入欲望的深渊。

两人身下的座椅都吱呀吱呀地摇摆作响，他被剧烈的快感弄得喘不过气来，陈立农一边在他耳边说着“嫂子你不乖喔”，一边将他放到身侧，他无力地任由小叔子摆弄，在窄小的座椅上蜷缩，脚几乎踩在离合器上不敢用力。  
入口又被对方的阴茎挤开，侧面的进入的顶弄更轻易地戳在他的腺体上，快感剧烈到他甚至怀疑自己会被操到失禁。  
他记得大一那一年也有过这样的经历，丈夫将他压在篮球队更衣室的墙壁上，咬着他的肩膀，声音又轻又柔地控诉他被打着赤膊的队友拥抱的“不乖”，做的时候也是这样用力顶在他的前列腺，让他射了一次又一次，最后甚至哆嗦着尿出来。  
这种久违的想要把他捣坏的快感，轻柔的声线，从耳侧吹拂到唇边的灼热呼吸，甚至让他有种荒谬的设想。

但那怎么可能。  
小叔子两年前就去了外地读书，大一那年他们从未有过交集，那时候怎么可能是他呢？

“嫂子，我可以射在你里面吗？”  
陈立农的声音有着稍显恶劣的笑意，他意识都几乎被操昏过去，模糊听见这句仿佛曾经在丈夫身上听过的话语，感觉到小叔子整根从身体里拔出，再进入身体的性器更加滚烫真切。  
拒绝的话根本难以从嗓子里挤出，甚至不知道身体该蜷缩还是伸展，直到精液冲进身体，冲刷在前列腺上剧烈的刺激感让他又一次射出来，他才脱力又迷茫地不知道自己伏在哪个角落喘息。

小叔子将他从背后抱起来，身体里的精液顺着肠壁往下流淌，他靠进身后的胸膛，疲倦地合上眼睛。


End file.
